Bathing in Love
by Lemon Lover 12
Summary: Happens after chapter 3-10 of Radiant Dawn. Ike and company return to Castle Crimea, and when Ike goes to the showers to clean himself up after the battle, he finds a pleasant surprise there. Ike/Lucia, first out of three stories. Lemon. Please R&R.


**Characters: Ike, Lucia  
**

**Situation: ****After the battle of FE:RD Chapter 3-10: The Heart of Crimea**

**Location: Various  
**

**Time: About 2 AM  
**

Elincia had tried to call peace between two armies intent on clashing in Crimea. The laguz forces retreated, and the Greil Mercenaries agreed not to fight, although they hung around. Zelgius' army to retreated, but Valtome's forces charged in to attack Elincia, and the Greil Mercenaries also moved into action. The battle raged on all day, and into late night. Finally, victory was declared by Crimea and the Mercenaries, and they all headed back to Castle Crimea. Over the battle, all of the soldier had been either wounded, covered in blood, even if it was not their own, and at the very least, covered in dirt. All of the soldiers would have to shower later today, but Ike had the idea to shower right when they got back to the castle, and avoid the chaos.

Although many went to bed, Ike gathered his things and headed straight for the showers. It would be great to shower now, to feel clean, and at the same time, avoid showering the next morning when everybody else in the castle was. Elincia had given the mercenaries some of the nicest rooms in the castle while they stayed there, and Ike was able to use the royal showers that only the court were given access to.

The door to the bathroom was curiously closed. Ike checked the handle, and saw that it was open. He knocked, and heard no reply, so he went ahead in. The bathroom was very large, with a finely crafted counter with four sinks along it, multiple sets of soap, and decorative plants. The walls were pure white, and the ceiling and floor were made of marble tiles. The whole place seemed empty to him, so he locked the door behind him, and quickly placed his new set of clothes onto the ground carefully, and then removed his dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper carelessly. As he did so, he failed to noticed that there was already a set of elegant white clothes in there.

He went to a door near the back, and entered the shower room itself. When he walked in, he discovered the person who had forgotten to lock the door.

"Lucia?"

She spun around "Ike?"

To his surprise, there were no screams of 'Get Out!' at all, or any motion for him to leave. Neither side left.

Ike had a single thought.

_"Thank the goddess for unisex bathrooms"_

He looked all around Lucia's body. It was perfect. That wonderful bright blue hair, her long, sexy legs, her nice and skinny body, her delicate curves, mouthwatering, tight-looking C cup, and her shining eyes. When he snapped out of his fantasy and saw Lucia gazing down at his member, he saw his erection had become apparent. She looked up at him. He looked right back.

"I know exactly what you're thinking" She paused "And I was thinking the same thing. Follow me." She turned on the shower and stepped inside, then beckoned him to do the same.

He stepped in after her, and closed the shower doors. Ike and Lucia got their bodies wet to ready themselves for the shower. When that was done, she looked at Ike, who had his mouth on hers in a second. She opened her mouth wide and melted into the kiss, allowing his tongue in. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and their tongues began to circle and lick each other as they explored the mouth of the other. Ike grabbed Lucia and pulled her to his body, causing her breasts to press up against his chest. Lucia began to move her hands around Ike's back, and Ike began to grind his upper body hard against hers. Lucia moaned into Ike's mouth from the overwhelming pleasure. Ike had become dominant over the kiss, his large and stiff member was pushing up against Lucia's leg, and at the same time he was humping her. Lucia broke the kiss and looked Ike in the eye. He was panting.

"My turn."

She grabbed his hips tightly, and dropped to her knees, gazing at his 9 inch member. She put the tip in her mouth, and began to circle it with her tongue. It was still, of course, very stiff, and had a salty taste to it. She slowly moved forward on him, bobbing up and down, until she reached the hilt of his manhood, the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat. She closed her eyes, buried her face in his pubic hair, and begin to lick and bob up and down on him, She moved at a rate slowly getting faster, as he tightly gripped her hair as he began his uncontrollable moaning.

"Oh, yes, Ah, Ashera, that feels so good" He grabbed Lucia's hair tighter as he said these words. "It's like heaven... ugh... Lucia... whatever you do... don't even think... about stopping!"

She kept sucking and bobbing until he released inside her mouth. She sucked until he was back to his fully erect size, licked him clean, and removed her mouth from him.

"Ugh, that hit the spot..." He looked over at Lucia, who advanced upon him holding the soap, putting some in her hands before squeezing some into his. Lucia began spreading his body wash all over his torso first, as Ike rubbed her's on her back. As Ike spread it on her arms, she picked up his legs, one at a time, to spread it on them. Then she began to spread it on his arms, and he lifted her light, slim legs one at a time to wash them as well. They both closed their eyes and rubbed the body wash on the others face, and then Lucia did his back as he did her torso. Once he reached her chest, he put the soap on both of her breasts and gave them each a good squeeze. He also washed her rear, and squeezed it too, causing her to whimper in delight. She washed off his member, and squeezed it with one hand, while the other rubbed his sack.

"Mmmmmm"

As the rubbed each other, the water rinsed off their soap, and Lucia quickly shampooed and rinsed off Ike's hair, before handing him the shampoo. He got some on his hands, and stroked it through her hair. Her hair smelled very good, and it was soft as silk. once he got it through her, he spent a good minute or two rinsing it off, and grabbed her hips, turning her around so she faced him, and ramming her up against the shower wall, pinning her their by her hips. He prodded with his member, which was now to it's total size of over ten inches.

"You ready?"

"Ike, you and me may both be virgins, but you should not mistake me for a fragile little girl. Go"

After slight hesitation, he thrust inside her. Lucia gasped out, and threw her arms around him, as if holding on for dear life.

"How is it?"

"It hurts right now, but I'm sure it will get better... "

The two sat their for a minute or two, the shower water keeping them wet. Suddenly, Ike felt her inside become much more welcoming, and it tightened around his member, causing the pleasure to become greater by the second. By the next words Lucia spoke, he could tell she felt the same.

"Oh... okay, now that feels good, yes, oh yes... more Ike!"

He felt around inside her until he found her sweet spot. When he did, he felt it, and sighed out in pleasure while Lucia moaned, nearly overcome.

"I told you I'm not fragile... faster... harder..."

He sped up a bit

"I said... faster and harder!"

He lost control. He was concerned for her safety, but she obviously didn't want him to be, so he let his natural instincts take over. He kissed her roughly, and gripped her breasts, and they began to moan into each other's mouths as Ike reached his full speed, where he was viciously pulling it out and ramming it back in three times a second. They continued for a long amount of time, until they finally climaxed at the same moment. Ike broke the kiss, turned off the shower water, and let go of her breasts, using his arms to hold her body close to him.

"I feel complete Ike."

"Me too, Lucia."

"No offense, but I never thought I'd find a loving soul mate in you"

Ike chuckled "Same here"

Lucia stretched, and put her arms around Ike as well "Now, as good as this feels, you can't stay inside me forever"

"Oh, right." He chuckled, and then slowly pulled out of her.

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. Ike hung his towel over his shoulder and began to get dressed.

"So then... any regrets?"

Lucia hung her towel up on the rack, and began to get dressed as well

"None at all, Ike."

"Well, you and I both lost our virginity"

"Ike, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Glad to see you feel the same way I do."

"I may not have known it before... but Ike... I love you."

Ike put his shirt on. He took a hand, and pulled her chin up so she looked him directly in the eyes. He gave her a light, quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Lucia."

The two finished getting dressed.

"You think we should tell the others?"

"Hm... not yet. But soon. Until then, maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'm sure you will.

The two left the shower rooms, and walked down the hall in separate directions.


End file.
